Call It Chance
by cumberlovin
Summary: Chance, luck, fate. Whatever you want to call it. Castiel sees it every day and after experiencing a history of tramatic events, is placed in a hospital ward for observation. Enter Dean Winchester, Castiel's pyschologist. Castiel shows Dean the world of destiny and it's all fun and games until the stakes get high. But Castiel's only an autistic trauma patient, right?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

And in that moment.

The world tumbled.

It crashed and burned and spun out of control.

Castiel's life turned upside down.

x

But let's go back to the beginning. Not this moment where Castiel sits in the sickly white room. Not the moment where Castiel waits in the lonely resturant.

But further back. Much further back. To the part where Castiel has not met certain people. And before the bit where these certain people change Castiel's life.

To the bit where a small, golden bell jingles.

x

Castiel does not bother to lift his head, as the shop door opens and the small, golden bell jingles.

He is bent over the counter. He checks the inventory list. He checks it again. He scribbles a few notes on the margin and puts it back into its proper place in the folder.

What next?

The sales list, Castiel thinks to himself. Musn't forget anything. Don't make any mistakes.

His black pen makes scratchy noises. He mentally calculates profit margins. He twirls the pen in his fingers. A skill so practised, his fingers dance around it. A few tongue clicks and his answer is as clear as a bell in his mind. Castiel jots down the prices and sales and finishes his work. He puts everything to one side and continues to fiddle with the pen.

He looks around the shop. A young couple milling around here. A group of kids wandering there. Much like an ordinary day.

But each day is different.

Because in 30 seconds the shop could be raided.

Because in 30 seconds Castiel could get fired.

Because in 30 seconds he could pick up $1000.

But in 30 seconds nothing happens.

And the day continues so ordinarily.

"Excuse me?" Cas glances to the man stood infront of the counter. The stranger reaches into his pocket. "Yeah, hi. Can I get this and two packs of your cheapest? I'm at pump number seven."

Castiel picks out two packs of cigarettes from the bottom rack behind him and puts them along with the other items on the counter. Castiel quickly scans them one by one.

One bottles of water.

One extra-big pack of 'MnM's'.

Pump number seven's gas total.

And two packs of cigarettes.

$15.47, keep the change states the man. Castiel logs in the $20 and places the bills in the cash register.

The man stutters. He's going to say something. He purses his lips and minutely shakes his head. He turns to go. He turns back. "I'm Shaun. Come get a beer with me. I'm guessing you're finishing your shift soon and it's Friday night." His cliché, confident grin is quickly replaced by the scratch of his neck and the twitch of his eye. "I mean, unless you've got plans, or something. It's just, you look like a friggin' zombie in here and I guess you could be doing with a drink or two."

This is no ordinary day, thinks Castiel.

"Of course. I'd like to come. I'm Castiel." He offers his hand and Shaun grasps it with a calloused palm.

"Castiel, I'll give you my number. Call me when you're ready and I'll pick you up from your place." Castiel passes him the pen and the notebook, where Shaun scribbles down his number. Shaun offers one last cheeky smirk and walks off to his car. Castiel smiles down at his hands. He likes Shaun.

Castiel, of all people, knows that trusting strangers is something he shouldn't do.

But he seems so genuine. A stranger who just happens to stumble over the little gas station where Castiel Novak works.

He finishes his shift and tears the page out of the notebook. He drives home. Castiel fiddles with his phone, putting off calling Shaun. He sits on the couch in his apartment. The number sits in his trouser pocket.

Castiel pulls it out and holds the paper and his phone in each hand. He dials in the number, digit by digit. Castiel realises his hands are shaking and the feeling in his stomach makes him want to stop. But the fear just makes him excited.

He presses the call button.

The phone rings twice.

"Hello?"

"Hello, it's Castiel. Is Shaun there?"

"Oh, hey Castiel!"

"You said you wanted me to call when I had finished my shift?"

"Yeah, is it okay if I swing round in an hour?"

"Yes, I live at Flat 2B, Newberry Houses, on the corner of 3rd."

"Okay Castiel, see you then."

"Goodbye Shaun."

"Bye Castiel."

Shaun hangs up and Castiel puts his phone on the coffee table in front of him.

What if Shaun isn't taking him out to a bar? Could he be a pyschotic stalker preying on Castiel?

If not, what would Castiel wear? Is it somewhere expensive? Or a tacky bar?

Castiel enters his bedroom and approaches his wardrobe. He opens the door and glances at the clothes on the rail. Castiel sees his trenchcoat hanging up and his suit. A few pairs of jeans and a

few t-shirts are folded up next it.

He decides on a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt, with his trenchcoat over the top.

In the bathroom, Castiel brushes he teeth, does a quick shave and puts on some aftershave.

The beige trenchcoat hangs over the armchair in the living room. Castiel checks the time. 18:49PM. Castiel called Shaun at 18:25PM.

He sits down and switches on the small television opposite the couch. Castiel flicks through the channels before settling on the news.

x

Before he knows it, Castiel's doorbell rings. He switches off the television and opens the door. Out side stands Shaun with both his hands in his pockets.

His brown eyes glance over Castiel, "Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course." Castiel opens the door wider and steps to one side allowing Shaun in.

"Nice place you got." Shaun smiles and lifts up the clock on the mantelpiece.

"Thank you. Shall we get going to the bar?" Castiel asks Shaun. Shaun turns back round to face Castiel. Shaun smiles and nods his head again and waits for Castiel to make the way. He quickly picks up his phone, wallet and keys.

He opens the door and Shaun follows him down a flight of stairs to the apartment lobby.


	2. Chapter 2

Shaun and Castiel have made it to the bar by now and are on their second round of drinks. The two bottles of beer sit side by side, well, beer bottle would be a more accurate term describing the rapidly decreasing ammount of alcohol inside.

The two of them are seated together at the bar. The music is very loud and most of the time they have to shout to hear each other.

Castiel tells Shaun about his life.

"As you've seen, I work at the gas station, but I also have another job. I teach."

"You teach? Wow, tough job."

"Yes, it has its ups and downs, I guess. But just like any other job. "

"What subject do you teach?"

"I mostly teach history, but I also do one-to-one English tuition."

"That's really interesting, what are the kids like?"

"They're alright. They're just usual kids, some are great though. What about you?"

"Me? In comparison, my life's really quite bland."

"I doubt it."

"Okay, I work for a law firm and I'm a barrister there and I, uh, work a few cases now and again. Nothing big, usually property development cases."

"You must be quite intelligent then?"

"Something like that." Shaun chuckles and raises his bottle to toast a 'bottoms up' and downs the rest. Castiel does the same. After some more friendly banter, the pair head outside. The noisy, stuffy environment changes to a fresh, silent one. Shaun shoves his hands in his pocket and Castiel hangs his by his sides.

"You know, it was really nice meeting you again Cas."

"Yeah, I agree. Thank you for inviting me out."

"No problem, I really enjoyed tonight."

Shaun smiles shyly at Castiel, his smile gently tugs at the edge of his lips.

"Look, Cas. Do you want to come back to my place? It's quite late and my flat is just round the corner. You're in no state to drive and there are some dangerous people hanging around tonight."

"Shaun, you're very kind, but I'm okay driving back."

"Honestly, I insist, please Cas, come on."

Cas tries to decide, he'd enjoy nothing more than spending a little bit more time with Shaun, but he has a few early classes tomorrow.

He gives in "Okay, fine."

"Cool, let's go." Shaun wears a wide grin and Castiel resists the temptation to roll his eyes.

They walk a few minutes in silence and end up outside a pair of double doors. They are decorated in peeling white paint and a tall lamp post hangs above them, the light flickering on and off.

Shaun palls out his keys and leads Castiel up two flights of stairs to a door. A second later and they both enter.

"Welcome to my palace." Shaun chuckles and throws his jacket over the arm of the sofa in front.

"Beer?" Shaun offers.

"Yeah." Castiel nods. They both sit on the larger couch and Castiel gratefully takes the beer from Shaun.

"What do you want to do?" Castiel asks Shaun.

He glances round the flat. Kept neat, but not in the best condition.

"Tell me more about yourself." Shaun smiles again at Castiel, a gentle smile.

Cas feels his cheeks redden and he looks down at his hands in his lap. "I have a two brothers and one sister. My brothers are called Lucifer and Gabriel and my sister's called Anna. I haven't seen them in a while though." He looks up at the still-smiling Shaun. "I'm quite close with Anna and Gabe. Uh, both my parents are deceased." Castiel feels like he can't become any redder.

"My parents too," Shaun places his hand on Cas' knee.

"Really, I understand."

"Look, I'll just get a couple of drinks and snacks, just hold on for a sec." Shaun slaps Castiel's back and makes his way to the kitchen.

Cas knows that he shouldn't be thinking of this, there's probably no way in hell that this is true, but he can't help wondering if Shaun is interested in him. After all, Shaun insisted on him coming round to his place and he put his hand on his thigh. Cas shakes his head. He's not thinking straight. Why would someone like Shaun be interested in someone like Castiel?

Maybe he's got it the wrong way round.

It could be Cas is interested in Shaun and he's just in denial, there's got to be, what, like a thousand crappy chick flicks showing Cas' exact situation? Castiel has always known that he has not always been as straight as an arrow as the next guy, but isn't it just wrong to have feelings for a friend? Cas is sure that Shaun's straight.

Yes. That's it.

Okay, come on Castiel. You can't have these feelings, it's not right. This relationship, no friendship, is extremely platonic. Okay? Good.

"Hey Cas?"

"Oh, uh, sorry Shaun. I was lost in thought." Shaun chuckles at that and Cas blushes even more.

"Don't worry, I often do that a lot." Shaun sets down some snacks and two more beers.

"I know it's not much, but it's the best I could rustle up." He sits down next to Castiel and eats a small Dorito. Castiel does the same.

"You mind?" Shaun holds up a cigarette and a lighter.

"Not at all." Castiel is used to the smell of cigarettes. His father used to smoke often and even though smoking isn't a fond memory of his, he doesn't mind.

The night goes by quick, they play a game of poker or two, Castiel can't quite remember, but is sure that he wins. Shaun tells Castiel a little more about himself, he has two brothers who he's friendly with and a pet dog.

Gentle, he assures Castiel, he won't bite.

Castiel tries one of Shaun's cigarettes and enjoys it.

The combination of tobacco and alcohol relax every nerve in his body, the tension disappears completely.

Soon, Cas makes his way home. His boy feels warm and light from the events of that evening and he can't help giggling about everything.

His house is down the next street and by now Castiel is buzzing with genuine happiness from it all.

A small rustle in the bushes catches his attention. His head turns to the blacked out street, trying to make heads and tails of his surroundings.

Suddenly, he's shivering and his arms provide a minute ammount of warmth to his shaking body.

A horse scampers far in front. No, it was definitely a unicorn. Castiel laughs loudly in the abandoned street. But a chorus of threatening growls silence his joy. Large dogs prowl ferociously.

He jumps back from a something snarling near him.

Suddenly, Cas has stopped laughing.

He's shaking and walking in a straight line becomes as hard as rocket science.

He reaches out and puts his weight against the lamp post.

Unicorns aren't real.

But Cas can't help thinking that alcohol can't do that.

Alcohol doesn't make people hallucinate, does it?

Castiel tries to remember, but nothing in his body is working properly.

He pushes away from the lamp and tries to regain his balance. His feet tie together and he trips over himself.

He groans and pushes himself off the floor. Castiel feels something different now. Hunger.

His stomach feels empty and Cas is craving food. He could go for a burger right about now.

Cas doubles over and groans. He tries to spit something out but it's laced into his body.

Now it's changing and he's feeling warm. His body tingles and he's laughing.

Nearly home.

Wait, where's home?

Every house looks the same.

House number? 72.

No, no it's 74.

Cas can't remember.

That's his house. Right there. With the stripes on it. And circles. Frogs. Horses.

Castiel doesn't know. He just stumbles lightly into the porch. He swings his arm up to block the white light from his porch lamp. He fiddles with his keys again. Cas' knees give way and his whole body slumps over in the porch.

Get up Cas. Get up Castiel.

He opens the door. Climbs the stairs to the flat.

Nearly there.

In.

Thank God.

Everything blurs and Cas can't help laughing. He looks at the ceiling and chuckles. Everything's funny.

He makes his way around the flat, tripping over every now and then. Castiel can't think straight, he feels happy and he can't focus on anything.

Suddenly, he falls over and blacks out.


End file.
